Nata Knife
Nata knife (ナタ ナイフ Nata Naifu) is a melee weapon exclusive to Zombie: The Mutation and Zombie: The Hero and Zombie: The Union in Counter-Strike Online. It cannot be used in other modes except in Zombie Scenario and Human Scenario via Melee Weapons License. Overview The Nata knife can be purchased via Gruesome Assassin set, which also purchases Light zombie. Nata knife can be used in Zombie Scenario and Human Scenario after the player has purchased Natha License. Advantages *Does much higher damage than Skull-9 *Longer attack range than normal knife *Take advantage of the zombie when he/her is climbing the ladder *Good for low live zombies *Take advantage to back stab the zombie when he/her is busy fighting other humans *Try to take Nata Knive and Knive Skill for Higher Damage and back stab 5000+ Disadvantages *Exposed to zombie's attack *Need proper skills and experience to handle this weapon perfectly *1.3 sconeds delay for another attack *Very short distance Variants Dual Nata Knives Dual Nata Knives can only be obtained through Supply boxes and has higher damage than Nata Knife. It is a knife on a syringe handle with its antidote. It has faster slashing rate in primary mode. Gameplay Tactics *Make sure to stun the zombies with primary weapon first before go stabbing. *After a stab, never go for a second stab. Wait a while (best to shoot by using the other weapons during this time), then go for it again. *Avoid direct attack with this weapon, unless you have proper skill. *Using an auto shotgun is recomended as Nata Knife and M4 makes the user extremely dangerous. *Work in groups, never go alone unless you have professional skill, you can take the chance of stabbing if only 1 zombie is being targeted. Backstab for higher damage, headstab if possible. *If the user wishes to make a clean headstab, the user must have professional skill as a headstab chance is better at the front but zombies are able to infect you. *Use Melee Up to double the damage *Take a chance to stab when the zombies is focusing on your teammates. Counters *Pretend to be helpless, as the human with the Nata knife will try to stab you from behind. Use this advantage to infect him/her. *Jump to avoid or lessen the attack damage from Nata users. *Backstab zombies. *Nata Knife's damage are high and the range is longer than Seal knife. A long ranged knife such as Skull-9 is also considered deadly. *Make an unpredictable move so the human will be confused and he/she may stab you close enough to infect him/her. Known Operators Terrorists: * Red Beret Condottiere: A Red Beret member is seen armed with a Nata Knife in some posters. *Sarah: A poster showing a Heroine Sarah wielding a Nata knife can be seen. *Blair:Seen holding a dual upgraded/anti zombie Nata knife in a poster Counter-terrorists: *Mei: Seen carried by Mei in a poster. Gallery nataknife viewmodel.png|View model File:Strongknife_viewmodel2.png|Ditto 335673 2394938612813 1831405746 1465651 1033695587 o.jpg|In-game screenshot nataknife hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon Zombiednoweapon.png|Buy icon Light_2.png|Casual buy icon s0422cs05s.jpg|Promotional poster CSOKNIFE02.jpg|Mei with Nata knife Pic3.jpg|Dual Nata knife in Supply Box Akimboknives.jpg|View model of Dual Nata Knives thumb|right|300px Draw sound Attack miss sound Flesh impact sound Stab sound Wall impact sound Which melee you want the most? Skull-9 Dragon knife Butterfly Knie Tomahank Katana Master Combat Knife Parang Trivia *There is a "CSO" word on the knife, which refers to Counter-Strike Online. *Nata knife bottom was colored red while Dual Nata Knife are green. Category:Melee Category:Close range weapons Category:Overpowered weapons Category:Instant kill weapons Category:Cash weapon